Mikan, Natsume, and the Bloodsucker
by buttergirl
Summary: “But on second thought, a charming Natsume, err, now that’s what I call creepy— KYAAAH! You burned my hair!” “I just turned my charm on.” DRABBLE


**

* * *

Mikan, Natsume, and the Bloodsucker**

* * *

"Natsume?"

"Hn."

"What do you think about Edward Cullen?"

"Edward who?"

"Edward Cullen. You know, the _vampire!_"

"That creepy guy in that book you were so crazy about?"

"He's not creepy!"

"He is. And sappy, too."

"He's not! He's a romantic!"

"What romantic? What's so romantic about _'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.'_ Like that's even possible. A lion will only fall for a lioness. That's the law of nature."

"That line's meant to be a metaphor, jerk. You took it too literally. And here I thought you were a genius."

"Whatever, polka dots."

"You're just jealous 'coz Edward's the hot shot right now."

"Tch. He's fictional, you idiot."

"He's still hot. He's so sweet and considerate and _hot._"

"_And_ ancient."

"He's only seventeen!"

"No, he's not. He's over a hundred years old. Come to think of it, he really _is_ creepy. He's a pedophile. Almost a century older than that idiotic girl and he still dared to _touch_— Oww!"

"You're such a pervert!"

"I'm stating the facts, idiot."

"You just don't like him 'coz he's the perfect guy. He's so passionate about his love for Bella! How I wish I was Bella Swan…"

"You could be. That girl's as much of an idiot as you are. You share the same trait."

"Whatever, Natsume. Hey, you know, Edward prefers brunette! _I_ am a brunette!"

"Hn. But I bet that Bella girl has bigger tits—Oww! Would you stop hitting me?"

"Then stop being such a perverted jerk!"

"Tch."

"Why don't you be like Edward? It wouldn't hurt, you know. Just turn your charm on…"

"…"

"But on second thought, a charming Natsume, err, now that's what I call creepy— KYAAAH! You burned my hair!"

"I just turned my charm on."

"You're such a jerk!"

"Yeah, yeah… we've already established that long ago."

"Edward Cullen would never burn Bella's hair!"

"Yeah, he won't. He'll just suck on her blood."

"Hmph! Edward Cullen brought Bella to their prom."

"…"

"And Bella didn't have to ask her boyfriend to bring her to the prom."

"…"

"She was even _forced_ to go with him!"

"Polka, did you just start the topic about that stupid bloodsucker so you can point out that he brought his idiotic girlfriend to the prom?"

"…"

"Do you just want me to bring you to the prom?"

"Well, yeah! Senior prom's this coming Friday night! It's already Wednesday and you still haven't asked me yet!"

"Isn't it a mutual understanding that we're going _together_ to that stupid prom? I don't have to ask you, you idiot."

"But I still want you to ask me formally! It's my privilege to be asked by my boyfriend to the prom!"

"You already know we're going there together, why do I still have to ask you?"

"Because… I dunno, just do it! Ask me!"

"Fine. Go to the prom with me, polka dots."

"That's not _asking_, Natsume! That's _ordering_ me! There should be a rising tone on the last syllable!"

"Would you go to the prom with _me_?"

"YES! I will!"

"Geez. Polka. If that was what you wanted from the start, you should've said so earlier. You didn't have to beat around the bush using that stupid fictional bloodsucker."

"Hmm… But that 'stupid fictional bloodsucker' is just like you in a way, you know. You also prefer brunettes."

"Hn. Not all brunettes. Just this particular idiotic, polka-dot-panties wearing girl."

"Pervert! I don't wear polka dots anymore! Well… at least not as often as before…"

"Whatever. C'mon. I'm hungry."

"'kay… Oh, wait, Natsume. How did you know all those info about Edward Cullen? You know his age and you even recited a line from the book. Don't tell me… Oh-my-god. You read the book, didn't you?!"

"…"

"I couldn't find my Twilight copy anywhere. It bet it was with you all along!"

"Stop laughing. You freakin' left it when you went to my room last week."

"But I didn't tell you to read it. I didn't know you were into '_sappy'_ stories, Natsume…"

"Shut up. It was a stupid book."

_-+-

* * *

_

-- ah-ha. Another attempt to be funny. NOT. I don't know what possessed me to write this piece of crap. Hn.

No offense to all Twilight and Edward fans. I have nothing against them.

Disclaimer: I don't own GA and Twilight. They are owned by Higuchi Tachibana and Stephenie Meyer, respectively.

So till next time, dudes.


End file.
